El Ángel de la Humanidad
by Liontari Todd
Summary: Una pequeña niña de la clase alta es secuestrada y llevada a la ciudad subterránea, en donde es rescatada por el bandido más temido del bajo mundo, un tal Levi.


Cuando la gente escuchaba el apellido Schweinsteiger, lo único que se les venía a la mente era una de las familias reales residentes en el muro Sina. La familia que había servido como consejeros reales desde que se levantaron los muros, quienes han tenido siempre los privilegios con los que la gran mayoría sólo sueña. La familia famosa por ser criadores de corceles, productores de la mejor leche y anfitriones de los mejores bailes.

La gente escucha el apellido Schweinsteiger, y todos piensan en la que fue la familia más rica, noble y privilegiada del muro Sina. A nadie le pasa por la mente la pequeña niña con el mismo apellido, pero con condiciones totalmente opuestas, comenzando por que no vive en el muro Sina, sino bajo éste, en el gueto subterráneo. La pequeña que nació en cuna de oro, pero que por azares del destino terminó durmiendo en un pequeño cartón en el sucio suelo, aguantando días enteros sin comer luego de haber probado los mejores manjares, vistiendo un saco viejo y roto de papas cuando alguna vez tuvo un armario lleno de vestidos de seda y alhajas de oro...

—... pero sigo pensando que 500,000 es un precio muy bajo por la chiquilla.

La pequeña abrió los ojos lentamente, pero los volvió a cerrar en cuanto reconoció aquellas voces. Las mismas voces que escuchó cuando la sacaron de su cuarto a mirad de la noche, y las únicas que escuchaba desde que la trajeron a aquel lugar. No sabia dónde estaba, ni cuánto tiempo había estado allí. Todo el tiempo la tuvieron atada de manos y pies, y habían metido una bola de tela en su boca para evitar que hablara, y lo único que podía ver desde su posición en el suelo era una pared amarillenta y sucia, por la que se pasaban cucarachas de vez en cuando.

—¿Qué eres imbecil, Deacon? 500,000 es más de lo que cualquiera pagaría por esta mocosa.

—¿Eso crees, Ratner? Dime, ¿cuánto pagarías tú por una pequeña virgen con un rostro como el suyo, eh?

Gruesas lágrimas empezaron a correr por el rostro de la niña al entender la conversación que se daba a sus espaldas. Imágenes de aquella noche pasaron por su mente, las escenas grabadas en su memoria tan frescas como si estuvieran pasando en ese momento. Los sonidos más reales que las voces de los hombres tras ella.

Frente a sus ojos apareció el rostro desesperado de su padre tratando de evitar que los hombres se acercaran a la familia, justo antes de que uno de ellos clavara un cuchillo en su garganta, atravesándola como si fuera mantequilla, causando que ríos de sangre salieran de su cuello y boca y mancharan en piso del salón principal. A sus oídos llegaron los gritos llenos de horror, asco y desesperación de su madre mientras era deshonrada por los cuatro invasores, antes de que uno de ellos la golpeara tan fuerte que ya no pudo gritar, tan fuerte que ya no pudo respirar. Un ligero gemido, casi inaudible, abandonó sus labios al recordar a sus hermanas y hermanos arrodillados, rogando por sus vidas, antes de ser ejecutados uno a uno.

—¿P-por qué...? —murmuró, sintiendo su cuerpo temblar de la rabia. Sus tres hermanas y dos hermanos habían sido asesinados, sus cuerpos dejados en los charcos de su propia sangre. ¿Por qué ella no? ¿Por qué no la habían matado a ella? Sus hermanas mayores eran mucho más hermosas que ella, con sus cabelleras negras y onduladas, sus ojos marrones tan cálidos, su piel bronceada y sus cuerpos voluptuosos.

¿Y qué tenía ella? Su cuerpo era pequeño, aún para su edad. No tenía busto, su piel era demasiado pálida y era demasiado delgada. Su cabello claro era más blanco que rubio, y siempre estaba echo un desastre, y sus ojos eran de color violeta, heredados de un antiguo antepasado de su padre. Era tan diferente al resto de sus hermanos, que de no haber sido porque nació con un hermano mellizo, que era la viva imagen de su padre, nadie hubiera creído que era una Schweinsteiger.

Habían podido llevarse a cualquiera de sus hermanas en su lugar. A Edna de 18 años, a Katya de 16 o a Elia de 15. ¿Por qué llevarse a una mera niña de 10? No le deseaba su sufrimiento a sus hermanas, pero habría preferido mil veces morir con ellas, a vivir con los recuerdos de aquella noche, viendo sus rostros inexpresivos cada vez que cerraba los ojos, con los gritos de su familia sonando en su cabeza a toda hora.

—¿Por qué no vamos con los Reiss? El viejo Rod puede pagar hasta el triple por la prometida de su hijo.

La niña apretó los labios con fuerza para evitar soltar otro gemido al escuchar aquel apellido. No tenía idea de cómo eran las cosas en el muro Rose o María, pero dentro del muro Sina se acostumbraba a comprometer en matrimonio a los hijos desde edades tempranas, en especial entre las familias nobles. A ella la habían comprometido con el mejor partido que había: Ulklin Reiss, el hijo mayor de Rod y Liza Reiss.

A pesar de lo injusta que era aquella medida, ella no se quejaba. Sus hermanas habían sido comprometidas con chicos arrogantes, hijos de papá que de seguro las tratarían como trofeos al casarse. Pero Ulklin no era así. Él era todo lo contrario a su padre Rod, alto, caballeroso y gentil. Ulklin era cuatro años mayor que ella, y aún así nunca la había tratado como a una tonta, sino que reconocía su inteligencia, le tenía paciencia y se tomaba el tiempo de explicarle las cosas que no entendía.

Su hermana menor, Frieda, era sólo un año menor que ella, por lo que rápidamente se volvieron las mejores amigas. Desde que tenía seis años, cuando los Reiss visitaron la casa Schweinsteiger por primera vez, todo el tiempo que no lo pasaba con Ulklin, lo pasaba con Frieda.

Se preguntó cómo habrán reaccionado sus amigos al enterarse de la tragedia. ¿Habrá llorado Frieda? ¿Cómo lo habrá tomado Ulklin? Tal vez Rod lo haya convencido de que lo mejor era encontrar una nueva prometida, en lugar de gastar su tiempo y dinero en ella. Después de todo, ¿quién no querría desposar a uno de los jóvenes más adinerados y gentiles dentro de la muralla Sina?

Sus hermanas se habían burlado de sus sentimientos hacia el joven adolescente, pero a ella no le importaba. Ulklin siempre le decía lo hermosa que era, y lo complacido que estaba en que ella fuese su prometida, y ella podía verlo en sus ojos. Los ojos claros de Ulklin siempre la buscaban a ella primero en cuanto entraba en la casa Schweinsteiger, así como los de ella lo buscaban a él.

—Hablas como si no conocieras a ese viejo avaro. ¡Ni siquiera por su hija pagaría los 500,000! Además, no creo que Rod quiera que su hijo se case con un demonio.

—¿Así que es cierto? ¿Que ella acabó con Klein y Markell?

—Tan rápido que ni siquiera se pudieron defender. Sacó el cuchillo de la garganta de su padre y se la clavó a Klein en el ojo, se la sacó y se la metió en el estómago a Markell, y tan pronto como el idiota cayó al suelo, volvió a tomar el cuchillo y se giró para degollar a Klein. Tuve que golpearla con el bastón de Egon en la cabeza para desmayarla. Es una suerte que no me haya visto acercarme, porque también a mi me habría acabado.

—¿Y lo dices así, sin más? ¿Qué pasó con tu orgullo, eh? Mira que admitir que una niña casi te mata...

—No hay vergüenza en que te mate alguien con sangre Schweinsteiger, eso era lo que decía mi abuelo.

La pequeña, perdida en sus recuerdos, había dejado de escuchar la conversación ajena, hasta que unos fuertes golpes, en lo que parecía una puerta de madera, la hicieron volver a la realidad.

—¡Ratner! —gritó alguien desde afuera— ¡RATNER ABRE LA PUERTA!

En seguida se escuchó el sonido de la oyera abrirse y cerrarse de súbito, seguido de una respiración agitada.

—¿Capman? ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

—Es él...

—¿Él? ¿Cómo que él? ¿De quién hablas?

—¡ÉL, RATNER, ÉL! ¡LEVI!

La niña escucho murmullos y pasos, pero no entendió lo que decían, aunque por sus tonos de voz, parecían estar asustados.

—¿Cómo que Levi? Ratner, ¿acaso volviste a enviar matones a su casa?

—Y-yo...

Un golpe, mas fuerte que los anteriores, volvió a escucharse, y segundos después, un objeto grande y pesado cayó a centimetros de la niña. Aterrada, pero llena de curiosidad, se retorció como pudo, hasta que logró darse la vuelta y observar lo que pasaba: el objeto que cayó junto a ella era la puerta, que al parecer había sido derribada por la persona que ahora estaba parada en la entrada.

—L-Levi...

"Levi" parecía más un demonio que un hombre. Era más bajo que los sujetos de la casa, pero tenía un aura de autoridad a su alrededor que intimidaba a cualquiera. Su postura era firme, su rostro se mantenía inexpresivo, pero sus ojos grises centelleaban peligrosamente al mirar a los tipos frente a él. Aquella mirada metálica se posó brevemente sobre la pequeña figura llena de sangre y suciedad en el suelo, pero el rostro del hombre se mantuvo de piedra.

—¿Q-qué quieres a-aquí Levi? Ya te... ¡Ya te dije que te pagaré la semana que viene!

—¿Lo harás? —La voz del hombre/demonio causó un escalofrío recorrer el cuerpo de la niña. No necesitó alzar la voz, ni usar un tono amenazante para que los otros tipos temblaran de miedo- ¿Es por eso que enviaste a esos payasos a mi casa?

El hombre/demonio dio un paso dentro de la casa, causando que los tres bandidos se alteraran y tomaran sus cuchillos.

—¡N-no des un pa-paso más! —exclamó uno de ellos tratando de sonar amenazante, pero los temblores de su cuerpo y los chorros de sudor que caían de su frente delataban el terror que sentía ante la presencia del hombre/demonio— ¡TE LO ADVIERTO LEVI!

"Levi" siguió caminando hacia ellos con lentitud. De repente, uno de los bandidos le lanzó un cuchillo que iba dirigido a su cabeza, pero que el intruso esquivó con un rápido movimiento, antes de lanzar una daga, que se clavó justo entre los ojos del que atacó primero, haciéndolo caer al suelo sin vida justo frente a la niña.

—¡Capman!

Mientras los dos bandidos restantes trataban de razonar con el intruso, la pequeña se arrastró hacia el cuerpo del recién asesinado. Se sentó como pudo, mordiendo su labio inferior para evitar soltar un quejido por el intenso dolor que le producían las múltiples heridas en su cuerpo. Tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, se sentó frente a la cabeza del difunto y estiró sus manos atadas, tanteando en el aire hasta tocar la daga.

—Y-yo no tuve nada que ver... ¡Fue Ratner quien los envió!

—¡Deacon!

La niña trató de sacar la daga, pero ésta se hallaba incrustada en el cráneo del tipo, y luego de tantos días sin comer, no tenía la fuerza suficiente como para sacarla. Cerró los ojos tratando de pensar en otra forma de escapar, pero en cuanto escuchó el ya conocido sonido del acero rebanando carne y hueso, sus manos se dirigieron por sí solas a la daga y empezaron a cortar la soga con el filo que no se había hundido entre los ojos del cadáver.

Apenas le tomó unos segundos soltarse y quitarse el trapo en su boca que le impedía el habla, pero al parecer esos segundos le bastaron al hombre/demonio para degollar a los dos bandidos que quedaban sin siquiera mancharse la ropa de sangre.

El hombre/demonio caminó hacia ella, y por un largo y agónico minuto, la niña pensó que ella era la siguiente víctima, pero el intruso la sorprendió una vez más al detenerse frente a ella y sacar la daga de la frente del primer cadáver como si la sacara de un trozo de pan y no de un cráneo. Caminó hacia la mesa y tomó un trapo que había sobre ésta, se sentó y empezar a limpiar la sangre que manchaba sus dagas. La pequeña lo miró mientras lo hacía, observando cómo ese demonio se mostraba tan calmado mientras eliminaba la sangre de sus utensilios, lo cual la llevó a tomar una decisión. La decisión más importante, y probablemente la más estúpida de su vida, pero la primera que había tomado por sí misma.

—¡Lléveme con usted! —exclamó al ver al demonio ponerse de pie y caminar hacia la puerta sin siquiera mirarla— ¡P-por favor! —añadió, sintiendo su garganta rasposa por tantos días sin hablar.

El hombre/demonio la miró brevemente antes de seguir su camino hacia la puerta, pero, sacando fuerzas de donde no las tenía, la niña se lanzó hacia él. Se arrodilló tras él, aferrándose a su pantalón con sus manos lastimadas, sin poder evitar que más lágrimas salieran de sus ojos, tanto de dolor como de desesperación.

—S-se lo rueg-go —murmuró con la cabeza gacha, antes de sentir cómo el hombre sacudió su pierna hasta lograr que sus manos se soltaran, dejándola tirada en el suelo.

—Aquí abajo no se ruega —dijo manteniéndose con la vista en la puerta—. Luchas o te acaban, matas o mueres, tomas lo que puedes, porque nadie te dará nada.

La niña miró al demonio retomar su camino, pero sus ojos se fijaron más allá de la puerta. 'Aquí abajo'. Buscó desesperada el azul, el blanco, o por lo menos el gris, pero solo encontró marrón. El marrón del techo de piedra, de la ciudad subterránea. Cuando vivía con sus padres, escuchó algunos rumores sobre la ciudad que había bajo el muro Sina. Un lugar sucio, pobre y ruin, lleno de gente que mataría por un trozo de pan, gente que más bien parecían viles ratas apestosas y llenas de enfermedades, que tenían prohibido salir de su agujero.

—¡Entonces máteme! —exclamó desesperada. No había forma en que ella lograra vivir más de dos horas en un lugar como aquel, y vestida como estaba, los guardias que custodiaban la entrada jamás creerían que ella no pertenecía allí.

Su grito logró hacer que el demonio se detuviera, pero éste no se giró, ni dio señales de escucharla, pero eso a ella no le importó. Como él mismo acababa de decir, la cosa era luchar o morir. Tras la muerte de su familia, ella estaba más que dispuesta a morir, pero no lo haría a manos de algún delincuente menor en la calle.

—U-usted me salvó —dijo luchando por ponerse de pie sin éxito—. A partir... A partir de a-ahora, mi vida es s-su responsabilidad... O me lleva con usted... O me mata... P-pero no me deje aquí...

El demonio se quedó inmóvil por dos largos minutos, en los que la niña cerró los ojos, pensando que se voltearía y le lanzaría una daga en la frente, pero la daga nunca vino. En su lugar, sintió una tela cálida ser colocada sobre sus hombros, antes de ser acomodada alrededor de su pequeño cuerpo. Enseguida, fue levantada del suelo por dos delgados, pero fuertes brazos que la sostuvieron con firmeza, mientras era cargada hacia la salida.

Levi caminó con la niña inmóvil en sus brazos por la calle, ignorando las miradas curiosas e incrédulas de las personas. En toda la ciudad subterránea, no había una sola persona que no conociera a Levi y su reputación de asesino y ladrón, por lo que nadie se explicaba qué hacía un tipo como él con una niña en brazos.

Él podía ser un sucio ladrón y asesino sin escrúpulos, un vil bandido que merecía la pena de muerte por todos sus crímenes, pero también Kenny lo había sido. Kenny era un criminal, y aún así tuvo compasión de él y le enseñó a defenderse en ese mundo tan cruel y despiadado. Ahora, él haría lo mismo por esa pequeña y sucia niña, pero sabía que no podría hacer lo mismo que Kenny. En las calles era fácil hacerse de una reputación para un hombre bien preparado, pero no para una mujer. No podría abandonar a esa niña una vez le enseñara lo que Kenny le enseñó a él, pero ya no había marcha atrás.

No había espacio para arrepentirse en la vida de Levi.

*

 _Okay, esta es mi primera historia de Snk, y no sé qué vaya a salir de esto. Es un Levi x OC, aunque, como siempre, van a tardar en darse cuenta de sus sentimientos, y más aún en admitirlos. Ya sé que mi OC es el cliché del cliché de OC's de Snk, pero hace tiempo que tenía pensado hacer una historia así. Cualquier crítica, consejo o comentario es bienvenido, oh, y gracias por leer_


End file.
